There are known devices for sharpening the blades of non-electric shaving razors (such as permanent or disposable manual safety razors) in order to improve their cutting properties and so prolong their operational lifespan. Certain of these devices use sophisticated mechanical or electronic components and mechanisms that abrade a razor blade (or blades) in order to make it sharp again. Typical examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,540,078, 1,588,322, 2,289,062, 2,458,257, 3,854,251, 3,875,702, 5,036,731, 5,224,302, 6,062,970, 6,506,106, and 6,969,299, as well as in PCT Patent Publication WO 2006/053189-A1 and British Patent Publication No. GB-332130.
These devices overlook the particular characteristics and mechanical properties of a razor blade (such as its ductility and malleability), as well as plastic deformation(s) that can occur along the limits of the cutting edges of these blades (i.e., in an area typically within three (3) microns of the blade's cutting edge). In particular, the round-shaped rims of the microscopic cutting edges that perform the cutting action define radii of no more than 0.00005 mm (0.000002″). However, these micro-fine edges are, in fact, considerably smaller than the average size of the abrading grit considered or used by many known sharpening devices, namely an average size of about one (1) micron, or approximately 0.001 mm (0.00005″). Accordingly, abrasive grit is not well suited to bring a dulled blade back to its original condition due to its grain size as the destructive abrading action between the blade and the grit may create micro-indentations along the cutting edge of a razor blade that promotes plastic flow toward the hidden side of the edges, and which consequently compromises the shaving comfort of a user.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device for use on non-electric shaving razors for treating the blades of these razors in order to improve their cutting properties.